1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine control system and all initialization method of the same and specifically, to an engine control system, which provides an engine with improved startability by changing the execution timings of predetermined sumchecks in ROM to shorten the time required for the initialization of the engine control system, and also to an initialization method of the same.
2. Description of Background Art
There has been known over years a construction that, in a vehicle in which an engine is started by rotating a crankshaft with a kick starter, an engine control system which drives and controls an igniter and a fuel injector is started by electric power generated by an AC generator rotated as a result of an operation of the kick starter.
In particular, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-162543 discloses that when an AC generator is rotated as a result of an operation of a kick starter and a supply voltage to an FI-ECU (fuel injection/engine control unit), which drives and controls a fuel injector, rises to a predetermined value, a reset and initialization of the FI-ECU are executed, and upon completion of these reset and initialization, the FI-ECU is brought into a started state that permits driving and controlling the fuel injector.
With the technology of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-162543, all initializations, such as an initialization required for the detection of crank pulses and an initialization required for the calculation of a fuel injection timing, are executed in a period in which an initialization of an FI-ECU is executed, specifically in a period of a software initialization including sumchecks of ROM. According to this setting, the fuel injector cannot be driven and controlled until all the initializations are completed. If the time required for the initializations is long, for example, the start of a drive of the fuel injector may be delayed and the rotation speed of a crankshaft driven by a kick starter may drop with time to a level lower than that enabling a start up of an engine. This could reduce the ability to start the engine.